


Not a monster after all

by wraithperfection



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hawaii 5-0 (2010) fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithperfection/pseuds/wraithperfection
Summary: AU; There has been so much bad blood, torture and anguish between them.  It was only a matter of time when one of them gets an upper hand.





	Not a monster after all

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I said the story „Why“ was one-shot. Well, my muse didn't agree, surprising me with this one.  
> Not beta-read. I do not own anything. Thank you for reading.

Not a monster after all

A single, precise shot dropped the kidnaper down, his grip on a little girl instantly released. He was dead before he hit the ground. A girl screamed; her eyes wide in shock and terror.

Swiftly holstering his SIG, Commander Steve McGarret approached her slowly, and squatted down in front of her.

“Hi, Gracie… It’s ok, sweetie, everything is going to be ok….” His voice was soft and soothing. A little girl whimpered and started to shake, tears free falling.  

“My name is Steve, and I am here to take you back to your mommy and daddy” Steve said with a warm and encouraging smile. Little girl looked at him and then stretched her tiny arms towards him.

Steve took her firmly in his arms, and she buried her face in his shirt. He got up and turned towards the doors.

 “Come on, Gracie, let’s find your mom and d…” 

He stopped dead in his tracks. There was a silhouette in the doorway, its presence familiar and ominous. When the man stepped forward, Steve involuntarily caught a breath.

Wo Fat was standing there and he was holding a gun. While Steve was holding a child. A little girl he’d saved from a bad man not a minute ago. Just to be confronted with the deadliest of them all.

“ _Talking about jumping from a pan to the fire”_ Steve thought darkly.

Wo Fat’s dark eyes quickly ran over the body on the floor, and then locked with Steve’s. Gun holding hand was held relaxed by his side. He kept silent and motionless. There was no need to rush anything; he knew he had the upper hand.

Painfully aware of that fact, Steve held Grace tighter, shifting to the side, subconsciously trying to move the girl from the line of fire, protecting her with his body. There was nothing else he could do. His eyes never left Wo Fat’s.

A few moments passed. They kept glaring at each other, green-blue eyes weary, dark ones triumphant. There’s been so much bad blood, torture and anguish between them. Steve fought to slow down his heart beat waiting for the inevitable.

And then Wo Fat’s gaze slowly shifted to the little girl in Steve’s protective arms, his eyes instantly softened. Gracie chose that moment to cast a look at him, and for the briefest of moments, his fine lips curved into a smile that touched his eyes. When his eyes caught McGarrett’s again, Wo Fat slowly inclined his head indicating the door.

Steve wasn’t going to fall for the oldest trick in the book. He knew first-hand how much Wo Fat loved to toy with his pray. But Wo Fat looked him straight in the eye, his gaze boring into Steve’s. He nodded this time, once. His dark smooth features relaxed.

Steve blinked, a tiny spark of hope appearing in his eyes. Wo Fat made a step back, putting a gun to his belt. Realization washed over Steve. Wo Fat _was_ letting them go….no…letting _him_ go. For the sake of Gracie.

“ _Not a monster after all”_ Steve though grimly.

Nodding his head in return, Steve’s lips moved silently forming a word that he could’ve never thought possible he’d ever be saying to this man.

“Mahalo…”

Wo Fat paused for a moment. A smile on his lips was at odds with the expression in his dark eyes.

He gave Steve a silent “Next time…” and then he was gone.

Steve could finally draw a proper breath again.

End


End file.
